1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for orienting a fitment on a container. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for orienting an orientationally sensitive fitment on a carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers having spout-like closures for dispensing the contents therefrom have come into widespread use. One such type of closure includes a threaded spout extending upwardly from a container. The closure is used with a cap that threadly engages the spout. Frequently, such closures are injection molded directly onto the container material stock. Such closures may, however, be formed separate from the container and subsequently mounted thereto. For certain applications, such closures have shown significant advantages over known closure systems.
Another known type of closure includes a one-piece molded body having a hinged cap. Such one piece closures advantageously eliminate the need for a separately formed closure cap. The one-piece configuration eliminates the possibility of losing or inadvertently discarding the separate cap portion.
One drawback to using such hinged closures is that each closure must be properly oriented on its respective container because each closure cover hinges or pivots about an axis particularly located on the closure. For example, the cover portion of a hinged closure that is mounted to a gable top carton must pivot upwardly, out of the way of the contents being dispensed or poured from the container. If the cover pivots in a manner or direction other than upwardly, it may interfere with dispensing or pouring of the contents therefrom.
In another application, it may be desired to position a non-hinged closure, such as a threaded closure package, in a particular orientation on a container. Such particularized orientation of the closure may be, for example, to effect the proper positioning of indicia on the closure or closure cap relative to the container. This may be significant if the indicia contains a logo, trademark or like representation.
Known orientable closures typically have one or more flattened sides to facilitate proper orientation of the closure on the container. Inasmuch as such partially flattened closures are acceptable for hinged type closures, there are a number of drawbacks. First, such flattened sides may increase the cost to manufacture such closures. In addition, handling and positioning of such closures could require additional capital equipment for sorting, positioning and mounting the closures to containers. Moreover, such flattened closures are difficult to use in conjunction with a threaded-type closure arrangement.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for an orientationally sensitive closure and an orienting apparatus for use with such a closure. Such a closure and apparatus should readily orient the closure for proper positioning for mounting to a container. Such a closure should include a hinged cover portion that opens away from the dispensing direction. Advantageously, such a closure may include directionally sensitive indicia, such as logos and the like, which indicia should be properly oriented on the closure.